


Day 7: Holding Hands

by The_Desert_Dancer



Series: Fluffuary 2020 [7]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Gay Stuff, Holding Hands, Memories of the Past, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Desert_Dancer/pseuds/The_Desert_Dancer
Summary: Lyra Redcloud and Rose of Sharon Cassidy were holding hands, and it made Lyra's heart flutter. It made her remember all the times before hand the two had held hands, memories she held very dearly.
Relationships: Courier/Rose of Sharon Cassidy, female Courier/Rose of Sharon Cassidy
Series: Fluffuary 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635826
Kudos: 12





	Day 7: Holding Hands

The Courier and Rose of Sharon Cassidy were holding hands, and not just normal holding hands - it was the good kind, where your fingers are intertwined and somehow that just makes it so much more special.

Lyra didn't think she would ever get tired of holding hands with Cassidy. Even now, months into their relationship, it was still one of her favorite things to do. It was such a simple gesture, and yet it represented so much more - tenderness, affection, security. And most importantly, love. Lyra loved the way their hands fit together and the way Cassidy's skin was slightly rough against her own and the way Cass squeezed her hand right before she had to let it go; like she was trying to say that if it was up to her, she would hold on to Lyra forever. It made the Courier feel warm and fuzzy inside and never want to let go.

A smile formed on Lyra’s face, as she remembered the first time she held hands with Cassidy. It had been not five minutes after she had signed off her Caravan, when Cassidy had grabbed her hand and marched Lyra from out of that dive bar and into the dangerous Mojave. Lyra had wanted to say something but she had been tongue tied when dealing with the caravan owner; the fiery look in her green eyes, her messy red hair, the freckles that covered her nose...it left Lyra head over heels for Cassidy. But of course, they had held hands countless times since that fateful day, far too many to keep track of. There were certain moments, however, that stuck out in Lyra’s mind, like when Cassidy had rubbed her thumb reassuringly over the back of Lyra’s hand after the meeting with Benny. Or that time the Courier had been having a horrible morning and didn’t even notice that Cassidy had crept up behind her, until her hands wrapped around Lyra’s hands. But especially that night, that very special night, where they had fallen asleep in bed with their fingers intertwined.

The Courier smiled to herself as she reflected on those memories, those little snapshots from a relationship that could be described as nothing less than beautiful. At that moment, the subject of the memories spoke up, having apparently noticed the blissed-out smile on Lyra's face. Up until then, they had been strolling hand-in-hand through the Strip, enjoying a comfortable silence and each other's presence as the day drew to a close and the sunlight began to wane. But Cassidy, ever-curious, especially when it came to Lyra, wanted in on whatever it was that was making her lover so happy.

"What has you smiling like that?" Cassidy asked, eyes fixed on Lyra.

"Just remembering, love." The Courier said contentedly.


End file.
